Thank You, Kurosaki-san
by everycloudhas
Summary: Inoue Orihime's fiancé made a startling revelation that shook Kurosaki Ichigo to his very oblivious core. Could he have been so dense? Or, maybe... he just did not feel for her that way? Well, it does not matter now, she's getting married to someone who truly loves her. And she is happy. But... is he?
1. Chapter 1

(ありがとうございます)

"Kurosaki-san?"

Kurosaki Ichigo looked at the black-haired individual who has just addressed him so formally. Dark well-groomed black hair, eyes the color of the deepest midnight, dressed immaculately in a, he supposed to be, custom-made-to-order dark suit, a black silk tie and black spit and polish shoes.

_'What is it with this guy? Has he some kind of fetish for the color black?'_ Ichigo thought mockingly. Conveniently forgetting when he was in his shinigami form, he too was almost dressed in black.

All in all, a recent college graduate who already looked the part of the successful upper echelon establishment, like he has a step up towards the corporate ladder.

Except for the shiny twinkling ear stud in his left ear lobe.

That little symbol of rebellion in a conformist grown-up world.

The space between his eyebrows creased up as he furrowed his brows confusingly and maybe a little annoyed at being disturbed, when the main reason he was out of the apartment was to avoid making small talk.

Ichigo stared passively at the streetlights illuminating the roads.

_'Inoue's fiancé. What his name?'_ He pondered. He knew it sounded rather similar to his own name.

Coincidence or what?

Seeing no response from the orange-haired scowling former classmate of his beloved fiancée, he assumed what he has heard about this person to be rather true.

"It's Kanzaki Ichiei, Kurosaki-san." Ichiei reintroduced himself.

"I am sorry. I'm not that good at remembering faces and names. And drop the 'san', you don't have to be so formal with me, Kanzaki. After all, you are a rather close friend of Inoue." Ichigo said friendlily.

But why did it leave a bitter taste in his mouth?

By all accounts, he seemed to be a pretty decent guy. Even Inoue's guardian 'dragon' has given her seal of approval for this soon-to-be husband of the gentle healer.

"So I have heard, Kurosaki-san. Orihime has told me a lot about her friends but you especially. She has mentioned about you more times that I could count and it will be disrespectful of me to address you in such a casual manner."

_'Disrespectful? Has Inoue really told her fiancé everything about herself? Did she paint me as her superhero savior of sorts?'_ All kinds of thoughts ran in his mind. He was going to contradict whatever Inoue has told her fiancé when...

Suddenly Kanzaki bowed very deeply and respectfully at Ichigo.

"What the hell?! What are you doing?!" Ichigo looked around to check if anyone has seen what Kanzaki was doing. Everybody was enjoying the impromptu gathering of friends and classmates inside of Arisawa Tatsuki's apartment. Whilst he has snuck out for a breath of the cool evening air and perhaps to avoid a certain cheery someone and her fiancé.

Now this lunatic of a fiancé was bowing at him for no apparent reason.

He wondered if he should go inside and look for Inoue so she can give her 'man' his medication.

But that would mean talking to her and that was why he was out here in the first place.

He was about to say something when Kanzaki opened his mouth first.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san. Thank you for not loving Orihime and thank you for not giving her a chance to find a place in your heart." Ichiei continued with his bow as he thanked the man who has given him the love of his life.

The first thing that appeared in his head and which it then escaped from his shocked mouth was,

"Huh?!"

Seeing the absolute shock on Ichigo's face, Ichiei looked almost in pity at him.

"You really did not realize, did you?"

"Realized what?!" Ichigo almost shouted in frustration.

"Orihime loved you."

"What?!"

No. He did not know.

Inoue loved him. Inoue had loved him.

His whole body shook unintentionally. He clenched his hands and shoved them furiously into his pockets. He wanted to grab the person in front of him by the collar and demanded to know why the hell was he telling him this now.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?! What kind of a person are you?!" Ichigo felt like punching the bastard in the face. The problem was the face in front of him was not one of smugness but of pure gratitude.

"No. This is not a joke, Kurosaki-san. This is to thank you for not taking advantage of the love Orihime had for you. Lesser men would have taken the opportunity to do what they wanted with the love showered upon them by one such as beautiful and innocent as my wife-to-be. But you, Kurosaki-san, perhaps you really did not know of the love she had for you or maybe... you really just did not feel anything for her."

Here Ichiei paused to take a look at his former rival. His ever present scowl was more profound. Ah, the scowl. His princess has told him about how funny she had found this facial expression to be. He, on the other hand, certainly did not find it to be remotely amusing. He waited for the sullen fallen hero to say something but when all he has gotten back was a piercing look of disdain. He continued on.

"You might not have the slightest feelings of the romantic kind for Orihime but alas, she loved you with a fiery passion. Do you know how long it took me to make her accept my love for her. Yes, corny as it sounds. I love her at first sight."

"You were just attracted to her beauty." Ichigo finally has to say something and it was a seemingly jealous taunt.

Ichiei arched an elegant trimmed eyebrow. "So, even you have noticed her extraordinary beauty. But no, I was not attracted to her said beauty, per se. It was what was attached to it that had me fell head over heels in love with her.

"Her smoking hot body, I suppose."

"Again, I am astounded that you have noted that about her and once again, I am truly grateful for you of being the gentleman Orihime has praised you to be. Thank you very much, Kurosaki-san." Ichiei bowed again.

"Stop with the bowing. I get your point about you being grateful and such. But it could not have been love. Someone just don't fall in and out of love so easily. It must be a teenage crush for what I have done for her. After all, she is engaged to be married to you." Ichigo reasoned with Ichiei.

And savagely crashed what ever the indirect confession has stirred up in his body.

But not his heart, for he has never felt anything for the gentle healer.

Did he?

"No, Kurosaki-san. I wish it were, but Orihime's love for you was the 'I would do anything and everything for you and I would even die for you' that kind of heartfelt impassioned type. It was definitely not a simple teenage crush. And did you not catch what I said earlier about how long it took me to convince her of my wholehearted love for her. It was not easy, I assure you." Ichiei smiled fondly of how it was all worth it. The dogged perseverance.

All for the love of a princess.

Ichigo, on the other hand, was angry.

Very angry.

But it was not with this person who was so deeply in love with Inoue.

It was with himself.

It was with his own denseness.

Was he so really so clueless as to how she felt about him.

Or...

Maybe, he just really did not like her that way.

He needed to know when she gave up on him.

When she gave up on her love for him.

It was not as if he wanted another chance with her.

She already has someone else to love and who loved her.

Unlike him.

He just wanted to know when it all ended.

The supposedly undying ardent love that has apparently died an early death without he ever knowing about it.

When did it all end?

When had she known?

That he did not love her.

That was the truth.

He did not love her then and he certainly do not and will ever love her, right?

(ありがとうございます黒崎さん)


	2. Chapter 2

(大感謝)

Unlike the boisterous chattering and laughter inside the apartment, there was a deadly silence between the two men with rather similar sounding names outside of the apartment.

One who has the princess' love and the other who has never known he had the gentle healer's love.

Kurosaki Ichigo continued to stare stoically at the streetlights doing their work of lightening the darkening streets. Sort of like her and her smiles. Brightening everyone's day with that one facial expression.

Was her smile for him any more special due to she doing it with love?

How could he not have noticed?

Was he really so oblivious to her feelings for him?

He glanced forlonly up to the night sky.

The stars were really out tonight and he wondered was that how he saw her, as a star, an extremely bright, unattainable star.

Till the star burned itself out, but that would take a rather long time and even then, there will always be silvery fragments floating about. You just knew it will always be there, as one or as part of a tiny shard up in the sky, blinking down at you,

You just knew it will always be there.

Like how she was always there for him.

How he has thought she will always be there for him.

But no longer.

Her love for him has been extinguished like the death of a star.

Her love.

Ichigo wondered what it was like being loved unconditionally by someone like her.

He decided to ignore the gnawing sensation that was killing him a little by little, on the insides.

He swallowed his pride.

He broke the silence.

"What's it like," He started to ask the one who has her love.

Kanzaki Ichiei was slightly startled by the gruff voice of the former rival. He has been contemplating if he should go back to his princess and left the untalkative, sullen orange-haired one to brood on what was disclosed to him.

He looked at Ichigo who has a scowl on his face and his eyes up in the night sky.

"Kurosaki-san, what what's like?"

Ichigo kept his eyes on the brightest star in the sky.

He wondered if that was her star.

"Kurosaki-san?"

"What's it like to be loved by her?"

They both knew without saying her name, which her it was.

"You really do not know, do you? After all, you were so deeply loved by her and you were the first in her heart in so many ways. You really did not feel the love she has for you. And there was something she said that has always puzzled me. Perhaps you can enlighten me with it because she has gone tight-lipped after her accidental disclosure. She said that she has hoped she was the star to your moon." Ichiei did not want to rub it in but he felt for his princess. To love someone so deeply and yet not even receiving a tiny scrap of the same affection back. He looked at the one who has hurt his wife-to-be, albeit unknowingly.

"Why is that so, Kurosaki-san? I understand as to why she calls herself a star, but why are you the moon to her star?"

斬月

Ichigo flinched visually. It was bad enough he was not aware of the gentle healer's love for him and he has to hear it from the respectful fiancé of hers; but to know she has likened him and her as the two celestial bodies, together, in the night sky.

It sort of hurt him right in the gut.

And if he were to be honest about it, his heart was undergoing a rebellion with him; for her.

Was that how her heart felt, because of him?

He kept his eyes on the night sky.

The stars were twinkling next to the lonesome moon.

"Kurosaki-san?"

The brightest star's new found mate was seeking his attention now.

"Kanzaki, if Inoue does not want to tell you, she must have her reasons. It is not my my place to tell you. But you are getting married soon, so you should get her to tell you. After all, it is not healthy for a union of the hearts to start with any secret, right?" Ichigo asked or rather challenged Orihime's husband-to-be in an indirect way.

Just how honest was her to her fiancé.

Ichiei chose to ignore whatever Ichigo was trying to stir up. Instead he countered back with a somewhat hurtful truth told by Orihime.

"You asked about being loved by her. Wouldn't it not be the same as you being loved by the one who made Orihime finally realized what she really meant to you. Is she here tonight? I did not want to ask Orihime if the one who has stolen her 'Kurosaki-kun' was here. So, is she, the love of your life?" Ichiei really wanted to compare his princess to the one who somehow has caused the princess to be his.

Maybe he should thank her as well.

The scowl deepened and the eyebrows furrowed in confession.

"No. I am here by myself. And no, I do not have anyone who I consider to be the love of my life. Whatever gave Inoue the friggin' idea?"

Could her dying love for him stem from some misunderstanding?

Should he be glad he still has the minuscular of chance with her?

But...

He just treats her as nothing more as just a friend, right?

Tell that to his frantically beating heart thundering in hope.

He kept his facial expression to one of nonchalance as he listened to what Ichiei was saying.

"That is strange. Orihime said that it was the shout. The shout which opened her eyes and made her heart stopped wishing you will ever love her back."

Ichigo was mystified. He has never raised his voice at the gentle healer before or had he?

"Did she tell you as to when and what this alleged shout was all about?"

"She did not go into details but seemingly it was about the person you were seeing during high school. She confessed to me you made her felt so useless that she could not look you in the face after what happened. She cried herself to sleep that night and almost every night thereafter till all of you graduated." Ichiei explained in an emotionless tone as he looked at the scowl turned into frustrated confusion.

Ichigo scratched his nape in defeat. Beaten by what he could not recall as to what he had raised his voice to someone he should, would never have done such a thing to.

Maybe he could ask the gentle healer about it.

His eyes wandered from the brightest star in the night sky to the effervescent princess in the crowded apartment.

Unbeknownst to him, his hard brown eyes softened at the sight of the sparkling star chatting with their friends.

Ichiei's eyes have followed the movement and he noticed warily the transformation of the other pair of eyes.

He wondered if he has made a grave mistake in disclosing of how his princess felt.

He sighed, rather loudly.

Ichigo turned his attention from Orihime to look questionably at him.

"What's with the sigh?"

Ichiei looked sorrowfully at Ichigo.

"You might not even remember about the shout. But you should know how much pain it brought on to Orihime. Do you know how long it took for her to open up herself to me or even to accept me as a friend."

"When did she start to..." Ichigo found it difficult to utter what the gentle healer has felt for him first before transferring her love to another.

Ichiei understood.

"I told you I loved her at first sight, but to my dismal, we did not have any classes together. Not a single one. I took that as a challenge. Except during lectures, I took every other opportunity to be with her. It was not easy. It was a big campus." Ichiei smiled at the fond memories of chasing after his princess.

Ichigo waited for him to continue with a heavy heart.

This guy really does love the weaver princess.

"I asked her to call me by my given name the first time I introduced myself to her. Do you know what did she said?" He asked Ichigo and without waiting for an answer, he continued on. "She replied sadly that my name was similar to a friend of hers and she has known him for quite a long time and has gone through quite a lot with him and yet she has never been asked to call him by his given name. Though at that time, I definitely did not realize she was talking about a lost love. Why is that so, Kurosaki-san? Why is she still Inoue to you and you being Kurosaki-kun to her. Although, when she takes my name, you know she will no longer be an Inoue."

Ichigo scowled defiantly at the similarly named one.

"She will always be Inoue to me."

"I guess you are correct. She will always be Inoue to you as you are Kurosaki-kun to her."

The other one has delivered another blow to Ichigo.

Ichigo was tired of how his body was reacting to every single thing about the former classmate of his.

If only back then, he has paid attention to what his heart was trying to tell him.

That she loved him.

Even if he did not return her feelings for her, at least they could still be friends.

They are still friends, right?

What if he wants to be something more with her?

"Aren't you afraid I might steal Inoue away from you? After all, she did love me with a fiery passion. What if I were to clear up this misunderstanding about the supposedly shout with her? We both know just how big-hearted Inoue is." Ichigo looked at Ichiei straight in the eye.

Ichiei did not waver in his returning of the stare.

"That thought did cross my mind. But from how Orihime has spoken about you and your character, I doubt you will do anything if you do not have any affection for her."

"What if I have realized I do have feelings for her but I was just too dense to see the signs that she loved me as well. But thanks to you, I do know now. What do you say to that? Wouldn't you want someone you profess to love so much to be with the one she has loved for so long?"

Both pairs of eyes flashed with contrasting emotions.

"True. But, you wouldn't want to separate a woman from the father of her unborn child, right?"

Ichigo's hard brown eyes widened in shock.

"Are you saying Inoue is carrying your child?" He managed to ask in a steady voice.

"Yes. Orihime is carrying my child. What do you think we are back in Karakura?"

"I thought for the teaching position."

"That and she wanted her best friend to be with her on this new wondrous experience. I must tell you, it took a lot of persuading to my parents for allowing Orihime to move back here. My parents love her. And they happily relished that they do not have to share their grandchild with another set of grandparents. Bad experiences with my brothers' in-laws." Ichiei grimaced at the petty squabbles he had to endure when he was home.

Ichigo too was looking none too pleased.

"So your sincere appreciation to me was in fact a taunt to get back at me for hurting Inoue, for breaking her heart. Is that it?" He accused bitterly.

Ichiei shook his head.

"You are wrong, Kurosaki-san. I am truly grateful to you for what you have done for Orihime and for giving me the opportunity to create a family of my own with her."

Here Ichiei gave another deep bow.

Before Ichigo could say or do anything, a soft sweet voice arrested both men's attention.

"Ichi-kun,"

Both men's hearts responded to that name.

And an equally sweet face showed herself to them.

"Ichi-kun, are you out here?" Inoue Orihime stopped dead in her tracks, startled, as a pair of intense brown eyes met her surprised brown eyes.

This was the 'Ichi-kun' she has loved for so long.

"O-Oh, I did not know you were out here as well, Kurosaki-kun. Am I interrupting anything? Should I go back in?" She smiled shyly at her protector of years gone by.

For a moment, Ichigo experienced what he has gotten from her when they were still teenagers and when she... loved him.

Their eyes did not, could not want to not meet the other's gaze.

Was that light in her soft brown eyes, like a tiny atom of a broken star, a speck of hope?

Till,

"What is it, Hime?"

And the connection was gone.

Orihime smiled apologetically at her fiancé.

"I am sorry, Ichi-kun. Please do not be angry with me."

"What is it, Hime? And you know I can never be angry with you." He moved closer to her and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

Orihime glanced nervously at Ichigo. Why did she feel she was feeling disloyal to him?

She started to fidget and then she traced lazily whatever imaginary picture her mind has conjured up on her husband-to-be's chest, on his heart.

"I accidentally let it slip and told everybody about your tattoo." She whispered.

Ichiei grinned.

"My symbol of love for you. Now why would you want to do that. Are you so proud of my body that you want to show it to everybody."

Orihime pouted.

"It's not like that."

The grin widened.

"What? You are not in awe of my lean and mean body?"

Orihime smacked him lightly on the chest.

"Can you be serious. I was defending you. Asano-kun was lamenting that I have chosen a stick-in-the mud such as you. And then, Kojima-kun mentioned you are not as you seemed as you are wearing an ear stud. Asano-kun gleefully answered that, that just proves it. You are compensating. I did not know what did he mean but everybody started to laugh and that's when I disclosed you have a tattoo to stop everybody from laughing at you."

"So that's the reason you came out looking for me, because everybody wants to take a peek at my tattoo. And here I thought you were missing me."

"But I do miss you, Ichi-kun." The princess murmured, but Orihime's sensible mind was screaming at her sentimental heart to not think of how much she has been missing him.

"As I, you."

Unaware of his princess struggling with her conflicting thoughts of another, Ichiei wrapped his big hands around her tiny waist and hugged her close to him.

Ichigo looked away from the sight and resumed his viewing of the night sky.

Has the moon really lost his star?

Though she was in the arms of another, Orihime stole a peek at Ichigo from the corner of her eye.

She saw him looking mournfully at the night sky.

She wondered why was he looking so sad.

Was it because... she was not here?

And she felt what she should not for another man who was not her husband-to-be.

She hugged him closer and her traitorous heart wished it was the other 'Ichi-kun' holding her tight in his strong arms.

And a single regretful tear fell, unnoticed by the two men thinking of the same woman, from the the soon-to-be happily married woman.

(かんしゃ)

Zangetsu = 斬月

月 = Moon


	3. Chapter 3

_(You guys have got to stop doing this to me. I am behind two updates to two different stories due to having to type a response to the two stories I have updated. But how can I not post a update to this story when all of you are hurting. It took quite awhile as I have to rethink how I am going to go with this story to satisfy everyone and of course, myself. In the end, I did not really have to deviate from much of the storyline. Hey! Are you guys even reading this? I expect lots of reviews, people. :) )_

_(Many thanks to all for inspiring me to write my derrière off for this update. **THANKS**.)_

(感謝します)

"You look like crap, Kurosaki." Ishida Uryuu 'tactfully' commented about his frenemy.

"Thanks for your acute observation, Ishida. And thank you for caring." Kurosaki Ichigo said, sarcastically.

He felt worse than he looked.

A long, sleepless night, tossing and turning; trying to not think of a certain auburn-haired princess and her prince.

But his wretched face and blood-shot eyes could not hide the truth.

Whenever he closed his eyes and tried to fall into a dreamless sleep, images of her in his arms forced his eyes opened and he thought of her as she was when they were still classmates.

Greeting him in her extremely exuberantly way first thing in the morning.

The concern she showed him whenever she thought he was hurt.

Following him whenever and wherever without a single hesitation.

And so much more.

So much, much more.

How could he have not known?

She treated him as more than a friend and she has hoped he might have felt the same.

It was the 'shout'.

The 'shout' that might even had prevented the princess from confessing to her real prince.

Him.

But what would he could has said to her.

That...

She's just a friend.

It was that damn shout and for the headache it was giving him, he still could not recall what it was all about.

His pillow has taken quite a pounding from his fists of frustration.

He glanced at Ishida and pondered.

Perhaps, his cousin would know.

Ishida did not like the look he was getting from his scowling cousin.

"Kurosaki, whatever you want to ask of me, just ask, so that I can refuse to comply to it. " He pushed his glasses up his nose.

Ichigo glared at him. "Ishida, I spent an entire night thinking of what Kanzaki had said to me and I was wondering... "

"Wait." Ishida interrupted him. He cleared his throat. "I saw you taking a particular interest in his body when he took off his shirt. The two of you aren't... gay for each other, are you?" Ishida smirked.

"Don't make me hurt you! I was looking at his friggin' tattoo. I am being serious here. It's about Inoue."

"Inoue-san? What's wrong with Inoue-san? Was she hurt in any way?" Ishida asked in hurried concern.

"Of course she's not hurt. Do you honestly think I would be here talking to you if anything has happened to her?"

"I guess not. You being so protective of her." Insightful Ishida commented.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do you think I meant by it?"

"Stop talking in riddles! If you want to tell me something, give it to me straight. I am sick and tired of finding out things that I should have known without any friggin' help." Ichigo raised his voice in irrational irritation.

"What did Kanzaki-san say to you to get you more rile up than usual?"

Ichigo gave out a long deep sigh.

He ruffled his orange spiky hair in frustration.

"He... He said that Inoue has been in love with me."

"I see."

"What do you mean? I take it that you knew as well. Was it really that obvious? Inoue's love for me."

Ishida looked intently at Ichigo.

"Yes. It was pretty obvious to anybody with half a brain." He ignored the annoyed glare. "But, that's not important anymore. Why would Kanzaki-san bring up something like that? What do you think his motive was?" The suspicious Quincy asked apprehensively.

"He told me he was just being grateful to me for not loving Inoue."

"And you believe him?"

"Why shouldn't I? It is not as if I am going to suddenly realize I have always loved Inoue and this revelation is going to cause me to take Inoue from him."

"So, you don't love Inoue-san? This disclosure did not make you stay up all night and thought about her and him, or you and her."

"No... Yes. I don't know why it bothered me so much to cause me a sleepless night. It's not as if I love her. She's just a friend, a very good friend, right?" Ichigo asked halfheartedly.

"Keep telling yourself that. It won't hurt that much when she's finally someone's else wife. Listen to what your heart has been trying to tell you."

Ishida suggested to a reality-ignoring dumbstruck Ichigo.

"And, Kurosaki, if you really do not feel anything for Inoue-san, then don't ruin this for her. Let her have a happy little family of her own. She has been alone for much too long. Come, let's go to class."

Ichigo's fellow medical school classmate walked off without waiting for a response.

_'Alone? But Inoue was never truly alone. She has us, her friends. I guess she wanted more. So much more, from... me?'_

And his hopeless heart sparked to life again.

(谢谢)

"You look like crap, Ichigo." Arisawa Tatsuki noted in all honesty of her childhood friend who was leaning on her apartment door.

Ichigo pushed himself from the door and looked at her wearily.

"You don't know the half of it." He told her as she was opening the locks.

He went in after her even without her saying anything.

After taking off his shoes at the genkan, he walked in his socks to the living room and slumped onto the couch.

Tatsuki looked at Ichigo, amusingly "Make yourself at home. Do you want anything to drink?"

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm fine. Can we talk?"

Tatsuki sat down next to him. She took a long thorough look at him. "Sure. What's on your mind?"

Ichigo rubbed his face. He decided not to waste anymore time and so,

"Why didn't anybody tell me that Inoue was in love with me?"

Tatsuki was shocked. She certainly did not expect this.

"How did you find out? Did Orihime confess to you?"

"No. It was her fiancé. He was saying thanks to me for being stupid."

"Huh?"

"He was rubbing it in about I being too dense to realize that Inoue has loved me and that I did not take advantage of her love for me. Why didn't someone has given me the slightest clue back then."

"And what would you have done?"

"I don't know. At least it would be better than hearing from a perfect stranger."

"He's not a stranger. He's going to be Orihime's husband."

" ... "

"I did advise her to tell you but she told me she will give you the time to think about love and all that. When you started dating someone she considered as a friend, I thought she would be devastated but again she surprised me. Do you know what Orihime said? She told me that the mutual friend of yours knew of her love for you and maybe, she's dating you to find out your real feelings for her. Poor gullible Orihime."

Tatsuki looked at an overwhelmed with the hard truth speechless Ichigo.

"I guess she found out the bitter truth in the end. I noticed before we graduated, she was avoiding you like the plague. So, was it worth it? Breaking the fragile princess' heart with someone like her." Tatsuki spat out.

Ichigo was shocked.

She knew.

The bitch bloody knew.

He's just glad he didn't go all the way with her.

"Ichigo, are you okay? You look kind of angry."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just angry with myself for being a fool. What do you think of Kanzaki?"

"He's a great guy. He loves Orihime. He would do anything for her. He's good for her."

A snort.

"No, seriously. Do you know why he's a great guy? The fact being he has not used the 'we're getting married soon' persuasion to do you know what."

Ichigo stared dumbly at her.

"No. I don't know what."

Tatsuki's face turned a little pinkish.

"Let just say there will be blood on the innocent princess' wedding night."

Ichigo's eyes widened in disbelief.

"You are saying, Inoue is still a... "

"Yes." The former second strongest girl in Japan answered a little uncomfortably.

"And how do you know?"

"Orihime told me, of course. So, if he can keep his hands off a hot babe, soon-to-be wife of his. Don't you think someone like that is going to treat her right? Hey, are you alright, Ichigo?"

Ichigo was clenching his hands turned into fists so tightly that they were changing color. His face was set in stern concentration of fury.

"That friggin' bastard! He lied to me! He bloody lied to me!" Ichigo ranted.

"Who lied to you? Was it Ichiei? What did he say?"

"Nothing. It doesn't really concern you."

"If it concern Orihime, it concern me. Get it."

"Whatever." Ichigo got up from the couch. "Thanks for your enlightening tale, Tatsuki. I have to go and see someone as of now."

He walked to put on his shoes.

Tatsuki stood and watched him worn his shoes.

"Ichigo, if you are going to see who I assume. Can I ask a favor of you?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"What is it?" He did not want to hear the answer.

"Let her go. If you can't promise her anything or if you are unsure of your own feelings, don't confuse her. Don't give her any false hope. Let her be with the one who really truly loves her. Don't make her cry anymore."

Ichigo cringed as to how many times he has heard of his inconsiderate behavior making the gentle healer cried.

"Even if she doesn't love him. Do you want your best friend to be with someone she does not love?" Ichigo asked.

"Who says she doesn't love him?"

"That's what I am going to find out."

He gave his childhood friend a wave as he walked out of the door.

"Don't hurt her!" Tatsuki shouted to him.

There was a slight falter in his footsteps and then he walked off without acknowledging what he has heard.

(ありがとうございます)

Ichigo walked with a heavy heart back to his house.

Both Ishida and Tatsuki have advised him to leave the gentle healer alone.

But, could he do it?

Look how it turned out, the last time he decided to leave alone.

She was not the only one confused.

His world has turned bloody upside down and he sure as hell does not know how is he ever going to turn it right side up again.

He placed his hand on the door handle, turned it, opened the door, ready to shout out he was home when a soft body collided onto his hard chest.

His arms instinctively reached out to circle the tiny waist as he heard a tiny squeak emerging from the body in his arms.

He looked down to see a pair of sparkling honey brown eyes set in a blushing heart-shaped angelic face looking shyly at him.

"Inoue?" The woman who was always on his mind was now in his arms.

Inoue Orihime gasped softly as she felt Ichigo's strong arms around her back.

Her clumsiness has caused her to fall into him and now her flushed face was only inches away from his chest.

His manly musky scent was making her feel light-headed.

"K-Kurosaki-k-kun, I am so sorry for knocking into you." She stammered as only for him and nobody else.

She hoped he will take the hint and release her from his embrace.

Although a small part of her found being in her 'real' Ichi-kun's arms was what she has always dreamt of.

She took a timid glance at the orange-haired protector, only to find him scowling at his father.

Not that he minded the gentle healer at his home and in his arms. He wondered why was she doing here, and was he here too.

He tightened his hold around the tiny waist.

He looked above her head to catch his father grinning away like an idiot.

It looked like she was here alone.

Why was she here?

If he has not heard from Tatsuki that she was definitely not pregnant, he would have assumed she was here to see his father about some medical advice or a recommendation for a gynecologist.

Was she here to talk to him?

He looked down at the princess who was glancing timidly at him.

"Inoue, are you here to see me?"

Instead of her soft sweet voice, he got his father's loud annoying voice.

"No, my undesirable son. Orihime-chan is here to see me." Kurosaki Isshin announced with pride.

Ichigo's hands went from behind her back to grip her equally small shoulders.

"Why? Are you not feeling well? What's wrong? Did... did he hurt you?" Ichigo asked in a hurry without considering what he has asked.

Orihime's soft brown eyes widened as the last question sank in.

But before she could defend her fiancé, there was a smacking sound.

"No, my mindless insensitive son, there is nothing wrong with her and nobody had hurt her. She's just here for some first-aid tips in preparation for her being surround by rowdy accident-prone children. Isn't she the type of teacher you always hope you will get in school?" Isshin smiled at the blushing sensei.

Ichigo removed his hands from her shoulders to rub the area where his father has hit him.

He glared at his father.

"Stop being so disrespectful of your only parent. Now that you are home, you can be a gentleman and walk the fair princess home."

The embarrassed princess started to wave her fair hands wildly, "It is fine, Kurosaki-san. Kurosaki-kun has just come home. He must be tired. He needs to rest. I will be fine walking home by myself." Orihime rambled on nervously.

Ichigo grinned boyishly at her familiar fast babbling of words.

He silenced her by grabbing her elbow and nodding to his father; he led the gentle healer out of his house.

He let go of her elbow as soon as they started walking to where he supposed was her apartment.

Orihime stole furtive glances at the man walking besides her.

This was what she has always wanted when they were still classmates.

A walk with Kurosaki-kun.

But sadly, it was a little too late.

Inadvertently, she let out a sigh.

"What's wrong? Tired of your present company, already?" Ichigo joked upon hearing the sigh.

Orihime's doe-liked eyes became unbelievable big on her flustering face, "W-What? N-No! I-I... I will never be tired of being with K-Kurosaki-k-kun." It was almost a confession of sorts.

What could Ichigo reply but,

"Thanks, Inoue."

His smirk met her smile and she nodded.

They continued walking in silence till Ichigo asked as to where she was living and perhaps, to find out if he was living with her as well.

"Lucky for me, my old apartment was available for me to rent again as the previous owner had to go overseas for a job attachment." Orihime explained happily.

"So, is he waiting for you at home?"

"He? Oh, you mean Ichi..." Orihime peeked at Ichigo. He was looking ahead with an emotionless expression. "Ichiei-kun? He is staying at a hotel."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You are going to be husband and wife soon. Shouldn't you start living together? Don't you love him enough to want to be be with him for every possible available movement? I know I would if I were in his shoes."

"A-Are you in love with someone, Kurosaki-kun?"

Ichigo stared seriously at her before replying, "I will tell you before the night is over."

Orihime felt a shiver wrecked throughout her body and a clenching of her heart before she found the strength to ask softly, "Why tonight?"

He noticed the slight startled movement of her curvaceous body as he raised his eyes to her level, "There's something I must do before I can tell you."

Orihime blinked.

She looked away from his eyes.

"O-Oh." She murmured. She looked everywhere but at him. Her heart really should not feel that way anymore... for him.

She was relieved to find herself at her apartment block. "Oh, we are here. Thanks for accompanying me, Kurosaki-kun. Good night." She lifted a hand to wave goodbye to him, only to find herself looking at his back.

Ichigo turned his head to look over his shoulder at the surprised healer.

"Why are you still standing there for? I am walking you to your door."

"B-But, Kurosaki-kun... " Orihime started to protest but, he was already walking up the staircase.

Orihime pouted at the stubborn back of Ichigo and followed him.

"Thanks again for accompanying me to my door, Kurosaki-kun." Orihime gave Ichigo a warm appreciative smile before ducking her head to search for her keys in her bag.

"Since you are already here, do you want to come in?" She asked with her head lowered in search of her keys.

There was silence till,

"I don't think your husband would approve, Kanzaki-san." Ichigo said in a low voice.

Orihime's head shot up at hearing herself being addressed in that way by him.

"B-But we are not married yet and I-I am still Inoue Orihime. Besides, Ichiei-kun knows Kurosaki-kun is a good friend of mine."

"A good friend, eh? Does a good friend do this?"

Before Orihime could ask to what Ichigo has meant, he started to place both his hands on either sides of her head, leaned slowly down and kissed her.

He felt her soft plump lips stiffening under his non-moving lips.

Then he felt her small hands on his chest, he expected her to push him away and reward him with a slap for his inappropriate brash action. Instead the small hands clenched onto his shirt and her soft lips surrendered to his.

The kiss started slowly. He caressed her lips, gently. He did not want to frighten the delicate creature yielding to his barely controllable passionate desire for her.

He decided to break off the kiss when he has to fight the urge to touch her body.

Hands still by the side of her head. He looked at the trembling soft lips he has just kissed. They started to open and a small pink tongue came out to lick at them before words was spoken,

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Just something I have to do. To get an answer."

"Did you find it?"

"I expected you to slap me. Why didn't you?" He avoided the question by asking her with another.

"What if I did? What would you do?"

"I would make sure the sting to my pride is compensated appropriately."

"And that would be?"

"Put your hand on my cheek and I will show you."

Orihime looked at her pale hands still clenching tightly to Ichigo'shirt. She removed her hands, slowly. She tried to smooth the wrinkles from the shirt.

"Inoue." Ichigo's impatient voice caused a halt to her time-wasting action.

She stopped her action, lifted one of her hand, locked her timid eyes to his, bit hard on her quivering lip and lightly laid her shaking hand on his cheek.

The moment Ichigo felt the soft hand on his cheek, he recaptured her lips.

This time there was no hesitation on his part, his hands moved swiftly away from the door, one hand entangling itself with her long silky hair, the other moving to her back; at first her back was rigid, but slowly she surrendered herself wholly to him and a sigh escaped from her.

Ichigo gave her lips a gentle lick before he swept into her mouth to explore, to taste what was uniquely Inoue Orihime. He ached for her to be closer to him. Both his hands worked together to bring the delicate beauty closer to him.

He smirked into his kiss at her shyness. Her timid tongue was trying unsuccessful to avoid touching his own ravaging one. He teased her to play along with him. But she was so shy. A forceful stroke and he sensed her knees weakening as she melted into his embrace.

He has to remind himself to be gentle. He was glad they were outside of her apartment, who knew how much his self-control will last if they were in her apartment, alone.

And he continued to kiss her.

In a little part of Orihime's sensible mind, she was being warned, she should not be doing this with Kurosaki-kun, even if what she was doing felt so right. It was so wrong. She was betraying the man she was getting married to. He would be hurt, guilt started to settle in her heart, she started to pull away from the one she has loved for what seemed like a lifetime.

Orihime pushed passively at Ichigo's hard chest.

"K-Kurosaki-k-kun... "

Ichigo sucked her plump lower lip, nibbled at it before reluctantly releasing it.

"It's Ichigo, Orihime, Ichigo."

He watched, her kiss-swollen red lips quivering, as her eyes fluttered opened and there was a smile to rival the sun.

It was then that Kurosaki Ichigo found his answer. He wanted her smiles. He wanted her. He wanted her to be his princess and he was going to fight to take his place as her prince.

"I-Ichigo-kun, I... "

His heart filled with hope as he awaited as to what she was going to say.

"What is it, Orihime?" He almost pleaded for an answer.

She shook her head, sadly. She dared not say the words.

She dared not hope.

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Then you do not mind if I kiss you again?" He asked and waited anxiously to gauge her feelings for him.

And if there was still hope.

"Hime?"

Orihime blushed.

A small shy smile.

She wrapped her hands slowly around his neck, closed her eyes, tilted her head slightly and her lips lightly parted as an answer to him.

Ichigo grinned in relieved joy at her response.

He was going to reclaim what has always been his to take when a betrayed painful shout startled the two embracing 'friends'.

"HIME!"

(黒崎さん)


	4. Chapter 4

(ありがとう)

The first thing that came to the gentle healer's mind when she was conscious was, _'Dark. Why is it so dark?'_

Then she wondered, worryingly.

Where was she and why was she laying down?

She wanted to know where she was.

She wanted to see.

Then she realized her eyes were closed and Inoue Orihime giggled softly.

The giggles died in her throat when she felt a rough hand on her cheek and heard the concerned voice of kurosaki-kun.

"Orihime, are you awake? Open your eyes and tell me you are fine."

The puzzled princess slowly opened her eyes and the most beautiful pair of deep chocolatey brown eyes greeted her own light brown eyes.

She sat up in a hurry.

He looked worried.

She was confused.

"K-Kurosaki-kun?"

Kurosaki Ichigo did not answer her. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and surrounded her with his warmth.

Orihime was stunned for a moment but then her own thin arms followed the gesture and she hugged him back.

The sense of being enveloped in his embrace felt so comforting, so safe and so right.

She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms; for him to shelter her from the world; for her to not think of anything else except him and only him.

But, there was something tugging at her conscience, a soft sensible voice begging to be heard,

Unwillingly, she unwound her arms from him, she felt him tensing up, his strong arms tightened his hold on her and yet she forced herself to push gently at Ichigo.

She needed the space between them. No matter how small the distance.

"Kurosaki-kun," She marvelled how his skin seemed to come alive from the mere light touch of her hands. Softly, she pushed again at his hard chest and she was rewarded by the twitching sensation beneath her small palms and his throdding heart beating abnormally fast for... Her?

Her sweet honey eyes gazed upwards to meet his darkening heated orbs.

"K-Kurosaki-Kun?"

"It's Ichigo, Orihime."

"Then it is not a dream." She asked, softly, shyly.

"What? This?" He answered in just as soft a tone and then he leaned towards her and followed it up with a kiss just as soft as his words.

His lips on hers was as fluttering as a feather in the wind, the feather-liked kisses danced from her unsatisfied lips to her flushed cheek.

"Heal yourself, Hime." Ichigo breathe out his concern on her cheek.

"W-What?" A confused princess stammered.

His warm wet lips was replaced by his cold calloused fingers.

"Heal yourself." He repeated and caressed her cheek.

Orihime leaned into the loving act of endearment.

Everything was in soft focus as she took in her surrounding.

She was in her bedroom.

Why was she on her futon? Why should she heal herself? Was she hurt? How was she injure?

The tenderness being showered on her face was distracting her from concentrating on answering her own questions.

Then the sting on her cheek caused her muddled mind to become clear.

And in that instance,

All her questions was answered with the prickling pain piercing through her guilty undeniable desire.

Ichiei-kun has hit her!

And...

Whatever could have Kurosaki-kun have done to him in return?

(傷つける)


End file.
